Les pépin de l'amour
by hachiko97412
Summary: Magnus est le dieu des enfers doit se rendre sur le mont Idris pour assister à une fête donné par son jeune frère, alors qu'il pensa qu'il allait s'ennuyer il fit une rencontre qui alla bouleversé son univers et son cœur. La mythologie grecque précisément l'enlèvement de Perséphone version The mortal Instruments Boy X Boy Os spécial saint-Valentin


**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Et merci à ma béta Peyloveluc ! Cet Os est un spécial saint-Valentin !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quel Dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici l'Os, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **LES PEPINS DE L'AMOUR**_

Notre histoire remonte dans l'Antiquité de la Grèce, là où les héros étaient des demi-dieux ou les dieux protégeaient et engendraient des demi-dieux avec des mortels. Notre histoire débute à la création des dieux, alors qu'il y avait que ténèbres une lumière surgit du profond des chaos. La lumière et les ténèbres s'unirent et c'est ainsi que les dieux apparurent, l'un d'eux devint le ciel et une autre devint la terre. Tous deux enfantèrent d'autres dieux nommés les Titans, leur plus jeune fils se nomma Valentin. Celui-ci tua son père le ciel lorsqu'il allait s'unir avec sa mère qui était la terre, il prit la place de son père au ciel. Sa mère fout de chagrin et de rage le maudit en disant que l'enfant qu'il engendrera le renversera, prit de peur par la malédiction de sa mère il commença à manger ses enfants qu'il engendra avec son épouse. Durant des siècles il mangea cinq de ses enfants, sa femme horrifiée par sa cruauté sauva son dernier enfant en le nommant Jonathan. Elle le cacha aux yeux de son mari en le faisant avaler une pierre, plusieurs années passèrent et Jonathan vint se venger de son père en lui faisant avaler une potion qui le fit vomir tous ses frères et sœurs. Ils se joignent à lui pour combattre leur père durant presque 10 ans qui se solda par la défaite de Valentin qui fut enfermé dans le tartare avec les autres titans qui s'étaient joints à lui, ensuite avec ses frères ils se partagèrent le royaume en trois parties. Jonathan prit possession du ciel en devenant le roi des dieux, le deuxième frère Jace prit possession des mers et de l'océan et enfin le troisième frère Magnus prit les enfers. Chacun gouvernait leur royaume avec sagesse, Jonathan prit pour femme sa sœur Camille. Jace prit pour femme une nymphe qui avait refusé ses avances au départ avant de tombée amoureuse de lui prénommé Clary, seul Magnus demeura sans conjoint ce qui lui valut les critiques de ses deux frères. Celui-ci ne se plaignait pas de sa vie en enfer, il avait beaucoup d'amis parmi les divinités secondaires qui l'aidaient à diriger l'enfer. Ragnor le passeur des âmes qui faisait payer les voyages au mort, Catarina la déesse de la lune et du carrefour est Malcom le dieu de la mort et Jem le dieu du sommeil. Enfin Magnus créa un gardien des enfers qui prénomma Président Miaouun chat avec trois têtes, c'est à partir de là que débute notre histoire. Magnus venait comme à son habitude jugée les âmes mortes, un de ces gardes vint le voir.

\- Que se passe-t-il questionna Magnus en se redressant sur son trône

\- Votre Majesté, Will le dieu des messagers demande audience avec vous répondit son garde en s'inclinant devant lui

\- Faite-le entrer ordonna Magnus

Un jeune homme entra dans la salle en volant grâce à ses chaussures ailées,

\- Bonjour Magnus salua Will en souriant

\- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite demanda Magnus

Il lui sourit et sortit un parchemin doré et le tendit au dieu des enfers, il le déroula et le lit avec ses yeux. Il soupira longuement en se pinçant le nez,

\- C'est une blague demanda Magnus

\- Bien sûr que non, tu es invité à la fête qu'organise sa majesté Jonathan déclara Will

\- Cette fois c'est pourquoi son énième enfant qu'il a eu avec une mortelle ou pour se faire pardonner par Camille ironisa Magnus

\- Tu le verras par toi-même, ta présence est fortement requise sur le mont Idris révéla Will

\- Très bien, je viendrai soupira Magnus en s'affalant sur son trône

Will fit une révérence moqueuse et s'en alla, le dieu se passa une main sur son visage et se leva pour aller dans ses appartements pour aller se reposer. Il s'allongea et repensa à l'invitation qu'il avait eue de la part de son jeune frère, celui-ci était un coureur de jupons qui trompait sa femme délibérément. La plupart des dieux mineurs vivant sur le mont Idris était tous de lui, il n'en avait eu que deux avec Camille. Sa sœur faisait pareille en ayant des enfants illégitimes elle aussi, seul le couple de Jace et de Clary était solide. Celui-ci aimait beaucoup son épouse et ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle ce qui était de même pour elle, il soupira longuement en passant une main sur la place vide près de lui.

\- Si au moins j'avais quelqu'un pour partager mon trône, et partagé ma vie souhaita Magnus

Il s'endormit sur cette pensée sans savoir que les moines avaient entendu le souhait de Magnus, quelques jours plus tard il se rendit au mont Idris. Il était habillé de son armure avec une cape noire sur le dessus et violet, il avança dans le couloir qui menait à la salle de fête. Il entra à l'intérieur et observa le monde autour de lui, il vit une jeune femme en robe rouge avec un décolleté profond et un verre à la main

\- Magnus, c'est une agréable surprise de te voir ici sourit la jeune femme blonde

\- Moi de même Camille, Jonathan m'a invité à la fête mais je ne sais pas quoi il célèbre avec cette fête demanda Magnus

\- C'est pour fêter la naissance de l'un de ses enfants qu'il a eue avec l'une de ses putains cracha Camille avec sarcastiques

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

\- Tant bien que même, la fête sera beaucoup mieux maintenant que tu es là susurra Camille en faisant glisser son doigt sur son armure

Il retira son doigt sur son armure d'un geste agacé,

\- Je ne prends pas les femmes des autres claqua Magnus froidement

Elle lui fit un regard acide avant de tourner les talons, le dieu des enfers soupira longuement en sentant pointer une migraine.

\- Je suis contente de te voir Magnus décréta une voix féminine

Il se tourna en souriant pour accueillir Clary dans ses bras, Jace vint le voir.

\- Tu as fini par sortir de ton château sortir Jace

\- Obligé même si je voulais éviter Camille et Jonathan grimaça Magnus

\- Nous aussi mais bon au moins on peut voir les autres sourient Clary

Il l'embrassa sur son front dans un geste protecteur, le couple le laissa. Il resta dans la salle en observant Jonathan flirter avec une nymphe sous la barbe de sa femme qui faisait pareille avec un autre Dieu dont il avait oublié le nom, il vit celle-ci se diriger vers lui pour revenir à la charge. Il s'échappa allant se promener dans le couloir du palais, il entendit des rires d'enfants. Il se dirigea vers les rires et vit trois enfants en train de jouer dans un jardin. Il les observa, le plus grand faisait pousser des fleurs pour les deux plus jeunes.

\- Encore grand frère demanda le plus jeune garçon

\- Oui renchérit la seule fille du groupe

\- D'accord mais après c'est votre tour accepta l'aîné

Le plus grand se concentra à nouveau pour faire pousser des fleurs, les deux autres applaudissent de joie. Il sourit devant les rougissements du plus grand,

\- Ce sont les enfants de Maryse lança une voix

Il se tourna vers une femme aux cheveux châtains aux yeux bruns, il lui sourit avant de dévier son regard sur les enfants.

\- Je ne savais pas que Maryse avait eu des enfants et qui est le père questionna Magnus

\- C'est Robert le père, le dieu Océanides répondit la jeune femme

\- Je croyais que Maryse n'était pas du genre à faire du zèle remarqua Magnus

\- Ils se sont marié il y a presque deux cents ans je crois, Maryse avec lui à engendré trois enfants ici présent. L'aîné s'appelle Alexander mais tout le monde ici le surnomme Alec, la fille Isabelle surnommé Izzy et enfin Maxwell présenta la jeune femme

\- Laisse-moi deviner Tessa, Max ironisa Magnus en la regardant

Elle lui fit un regard renfrogné, il sourit avant de regarder les enfants à nouveau. Il vit une femme entrer dans la pièce en tapant des mains,

\- Les enfants, je vous cherchais partout appela la femme

\- On était là maman, Alec faisait pousser des fleurs pour nous s'exclama la petite fille joyeuse

Elle montra le bouquet de fleurs créé par son frère, sa mère lui sourit et le complimenta sur ses pouvoirs. Elle leva la tête et vit les deux dieux les observer,

\- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez là remarqua la mère de ses enfants

\- Pardonne-nous, on observait les enfants sourient Tessa en s'approchant

Magnus l'accompagna,

\- Maryse salua Magnus d'un mouvement de tête

\- Magnus, ça fait longtemps que nous ne t'avions pas vu ici révéla Maryse

\- Je suis très occupé avec la gestion des enfers donc je m'accorde rarement de pause comme tu peux le constater répondit Magnus d'un brin d'ennui

Elle lui fit un regard renfrogné, Alec observa leur échange avec curiosité. Il se cacha derrière sa mère timidement en voyant que Magnus le regardait de nouveau, le dieu sourit à ça.

\- Je te présente mes enfants Alec mon aîné, ma fille unique Izzy et mon dernier enfant Max présenta Maryse

\- Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance les enfants sourient Magnus

\- Nous aussi on est ravi répondirent les deux plus jeunes

Alec continua de se cacher derrière Maryse en rougissant à chaque fois qu'il regardait Magnus,

\- Bien je vais vous laisser, j'ai encore affaire dans mon royaume s'excusa Magnus en faisant une révérence aux deux femmes

\- Viens nous voir assez souvent proposa Tessa en l'enlaçant

\- Je n'y manquerai pas souffla Magnus

Il s'en allait après avoir salué Izzy et Max qui était déçu que celui-ci parte déjà, il se dirigea vers l'écurie quand il sentit qu'on le suivait. Il se retourna pour voir une ombre qui essayait de se cacher derrière une colonne de pierre,

\- Je pourrais savoir qui est là s'écria Magnus

L'ombre sursauta derrière la pierre mais ne bougea pas, il soupira avant d'utiliser son casque pour se rendre invisible pour attendre que celui-ci se dévoile. Alec sortit de sa cachette en ne voyant plus Magnus, il fit la moue.

\- Je pourrais savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu me suis questionna Magnus derrière lui après avoir retiré son casque

Le petit garçon sursauta à la voix de Magnus, et se retourna pour lui faire face en cachant ses mains derrière son dos avec un regard désolé.

\- Alors j'attends pourquoi est-ce que tu me suis reposa Magnus en croisant les bras sur son armure

Alec se mordit les lèvres avant de rougir en tendant une rose de même couleur que les yeux de Magnus,

\- C'est pour moi demanda Magnus surpris

Il hocha la tête en rougissant de timidité, il lui prit la rose des mains. Il s'agenouilla à sa hauteur,

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'offres cette rose questionna Magnus

\- Parce…que…Parce…que…j'aime…beaucoup…tes …yeux bafouilla Alec rouge

Il sourit tendrement devant l'innocence du petit garçon,

\- Moi aussi j'aime bien tes yeux bleus, on dirait des saphirs complimenta Magnus

Alec rougit encore plus au compliment de Magnus,

\- Comme tu m'offert un cadeau alors je t'offrirai quelque chose en échange alors que veux-tu proposa Magnus

\- Je ne sais pas rougi Alec

\- Tu as quelques idées non demanda Magnus

Il répondit par négation, le dieu âgé regarda son cadet avant de réfléchir et eut une idée.

\- Je sais, voilà ce que je te propose quand tu seras prêt à me dire ce que tu veux comme cadeau tu me rendras ma cape d'accord,et ne t'en fais pas pour ça j'en ai plein d'autres proposa Magnus en retirant sa cape

Il hocha la tête en récupérant la cape de son aîné, Magnus lui passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- A la prochaine fois Alexander, j'espère que quand nous nous reverront tu pourrais me dire ce que tu veux sourit Magnus

Il lui sourit en rougissant, Magnus s'en alla en laissant le petit garçon avec sa cape. Alec plia la cape précautionneusement, il respira doucement l'odeur de Magnus qui était imprégné sur la cape.

\- Alec cria sa sœur

Il cacha la cape derrière et rejoignit sa sœur qui l'appelait, Magnus rentra dans son royaume. Il arriva et regarda la rose avec un sourire.

\- C'est rare que tu souries comme ça remarqua Catarina

\- Pour une fois la fête n'était saoulant répondit Magnus

\- Joli rose observa Catarina

\- Un cadeau sourit Magnus en respirant l'odeur de la rose

\- Je pourrais savoir qui te l'a offert demanda la déesse

\- Un garçon répondit Magnus en se dirigea vers ses appartements avec la rose

Catarina le regarda partir, elle sourit de joie.

\- Ce garçon pourrait peut-être devenir quelqu'un d'important bientôt sourit Catarina énigmatique

Magnus reprit ses activités de juger les âmes, mais quand il prenait une pose il ressortait la rose d'Alec pour la respirer. Il la contemplait avec un sourire tendre avant de la ranger avec précaution, plusieurs années passèrent il fut obligé de se rendre au mont Idris car il avait remarqué une croissance forte des âmes ce qui le perturbait, il ouvrit les portes furibondes.

\- Ah mon cher frère que me vaux de ta visite questionna Jonathan avec un sourire ironique

\- Epargne-moi tes sarcasmes et dis-moi ce qui se passe pourquoi est-ce que j'ai de nombreuses âmes dans mon royaume s'écria Magnus

\- Sur ce cas les mortels ont déclenché une guerre sous l'influence de Méliorn et puis tu le connais il est le dieu de la guerre. Il a horreur de rester tranquille ricana Jonathan

\- Oui, mais moi je ne suis pas d'accord cracha Magnus

\- Oh allez mon frère, essaye de profiter un peu de la vie au lieu de terrer dans ton sombre royaume fait comme moi jouir de la vie sourit Jonathan en mettant un bras autour de son épaule

\- Tu veux dire de coucher à droite et à gauche ironisa Magnus

\- Ce que tu peux être vieux jeu se lamenta Jonathan en retirant son bras

\- Excuse- moi mais j'ai des choses à faire décréta Magnus

Magnus s'en alla loin de lui, il grimaça en voyant la fête ou plutôt l'orgie qui se déroulait dans le palais. Il vit dans un coin d'œil Méliorn en train de draguer une nymphe, il se dirigea vers lui d'un pas menaçant. Il le prit par le col et l'emmena dans un coin,

\- Magnus lâche-moi bordel râla Méliorn

\- Écoute-moi bien espèce de salopard de meurtrier, si tu déclenches encore une guerre pour satisfaire ton caprice d'enfant. Je te tranche ton service trois-pièces et je le donne à Président Miaou est-ce clair menaça Magnus en abhorrant un regard sombre

\- Très clair déglutit le dieu de la guerre

\- Bien claqua Magnus en tournant les talons

Il sort de la salle en soupirant, il se dirigea vers les appartements de Tessa pour se reposer un peu avant de repartir. Après s'être reposé il s'en alla quand il croisa une jeune fille en robe blanche,

\- Magnus, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu sourit la jeune fille

\- Tu es Izzy déduit Magnus

\- Oui sourit Isabelle

\- Tu as beaucoup grandi depuis le temps tu as quel âge maintenant questionna Magnus en souriant

\- J'ai 11 ans maintenant répondit Isabelle

\- Tu es devenu très belle, où sont tes frères demanda le dieu en regardant partout

\- Alec est resté chez notre père en plus il déteste les fêtes et Max est avec notre mère répondit Izzy

\- Je vois, j'ai été content de te revoir ma belle. Passe le bonjour à tes frères pour moi salua Magnus

\- D'accord accepta Isabelle

Il sourit à cette rencontre mais un peu déçu de ne pas avoir vu Alec, il prit son char avant de se diriger vers son royaume. Une année plus tard il se rendit sur terre pour chercher une âme qui s'était échappé du tartare, il était sur son char et traversait les plaines. Il s'arrêta dans une plaine pleine de fleurs, il regarda partout quand il sauta au-dessus de son char en utilisant ses pouvoirs. Il vit une flèche se planter là où il était,

\- QUI VA LA menaça une voix masculine

Il se retourna pour voir un jeune adolescent de 14 ans s'avancer en bandant son arc, Magnus eut le souffle coupé devant la beauté du jeune homme. Il reconnut les yeux bleus du jeune homme,

\- Tu es devenu très beau Alexander complimenta Magnus

Alec le regarda en fronçant les sourcils avant que son visage ne s'illumine, il rangea son arc et sa flèche.

\- Magnus reconnu Alec

\- Bien sûr, tu as beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu sourit Magnus

Il rougit de timidité avant de s'avancer vers lui, il l'invita à s'asseoir par terre.

\- Alors pourquoi as-tu un arc et des flèches demanda Magnus

\- En fait je défends cette plaine des intrus qui veulent la détruire, et toi questionna Alec

\- Je suis à la recherche d'une âme qui s'est évadé du tartare répondit Magnus

Il frissonna légèrement ce que remarqua Magnus,

\- Tu es le dieu des enfers conclu Alec

\- Oui, as-tu peur questionna Magnus craintive

\- Non, de toute façon je me suis toujours demandé à quoi ressemblent les fleurs des champs Elysées répondit Alec

\- Elles sont très belles sourit Magnus

\- Comment est l'enfer dans son ensemble questionna Alec curieux

Le dieu ancien expliqua son royaume au plus jeune, celui-ci fut fasciné par l'explication de son aîné.

\- Mais ta reine ne t'aide pas dans tes devoirs questionna Alec en le regardant

\- Je n'ai pas de reine ni même de maîtresse ou amant, personne ne veut de moi parce que pour eux je représente la mort alors tu comprends ils ont tous peur de moi raconta Magnus

\- Moi je n'ai pas peur de toi sourit Alec

Il le regarda étonné, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Magnus se noya dans les yeux bleus d'Alec, celui-ci se perdit dans les yeux verts-or du dieu. Ils rapprochèrent doucement leur visage, leurs souffles se mélangèrent doucement.

\- ALEC cria Maryse au loin

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux avant de s'éloigner,

\- C'est ma mère qui m'appelle dit Alec bêtement

\- Je vois souffla Magnus en passant une main dans ses cheveux

Ils se remirent debout, Magnus monta sur son char.

\- Magnus interpella Alec

\- Oui répondit le dieu

\- J'ai encore ta cape avec moi mais je n'ai pas encore choisi mon cadeau déclara Alec

\- Tu me diras la prochaine fois qu'on se verra Alexander susurra Magnus en souriant charmeur

Il tira sur les rênes de ses cheveux avant de partir en laissant Alec seul dans la plaine fleurie, il se mordit les lèvres avant d'aller voir sa mère qui l'appelait toujours. Les deux dieux ne savaient pas que dans l'ombre, il y avait un jeune Dieu qui avait tiré sur eux des flèches en plein sur leur cœur et était reparti en riant. Magnus rentra apaiser dans son royaume, tous ses amis se demandèrent ce qu'il lui arrivait. Des décennies plus tard il se rendit au mont Idris pour fêter la naissance du premier enfant de Jace et de Clary, il entra dans la salle.

\- Félicitation vous deux félicita Magnus

\- Merci Magnus remercia Clary

\- Alors quand décideras-tu de donner aux enfers une reine demanda Jace pour le taquiner

\- Quand tu décideras d'arrêter tes vagues de mer sur les mortels juste parce que tu t'es disputé avec Clary répliqua Magnus

Jace fit une moue enfantine ce qui fit rouler les yeux à sa femme, Magnus les laissa quand une jeune femme à la longue crinière noire vint l'inviter à danser.

\- Je suis ravie te voir sourit Izzy

\- Moi de même, alors d'après la rumeur tu es fiancée avec le dieu de la musique Sheldon lança Magnus

\- C'est Simon et oui je suis sa fiancée, confirma Izzy

\- Félicitation tu feras une excellente épouse félicita Magnus

\- Merci beaucoup et bien je te laisse parce que je crois que quelqu'un est en train de t'observer de loin gloussa Izzy en le laissant

Il se retourna pour trouver une paire de yeux bleus qui le regardait, il fut ébloui par la beauté de l'homme en face de lui. L'homme aux yeux bleu était adossé contre une colonne de pierre, il se redressa et sortit de la salle. Il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule pour lui faire comprendre de le suivre, il le suivit dans un couloir désert. Celui-ci l'attendait sur une terrasse, Magnus s'avança.

\- Ça faisait longtemps Magnus sourit l'homme

\- Tu as beaucoup grandi depuis la dernière fois que j'ai failli ne pas te reconnaître Alexander sourit Magnus

\- Je sais souffla Alec

Il avait ses mains derrière son dos, le dieu âgé était curieux de savoir ce qu'il cachait derrière lui.

\- J'ai quelque chose pour toi avoua Alec

\- Qu'est-ce donc demanda Magnus

Il sortit de son dos sa cape qu'il avait donnée lorsque qu'Alec avait 11 ans, il lui tendit à Magnus.

\- Je suppose que si tu me la rends c'est que tu as choisi ton cadeau conclu Magnus en récupérant sa cape

\- Oui confirma Alec

\- Alors je te promets de te le donner promis Magnus

Il se mordit les lèvres en s'approchant de Magnus, il caressa son visage. Il ferma les yeux à mi-clos sous la caresse,

\- Mon cadeau est que tu m'embrasses souffla Alec en rougissant de honte

\- Tu es sûr de toi demanda Magnus

\- Oui et tu me viens de me le promettre rappela Alec

Il sourit et engloba son visage dans ses mains, il se pencha vers lui pour effleurer ses lèvres doucement. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de remuer ses lèvres, il glissa sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure d'Alec qui ouvrit ses lèvres ce qui lui permit de glisser sa langue à l'intérieur. Il explora la caverne humide de son cadet, il commença à batailler avec la langue d'Alec. Celui-ci gémit de plaisir dans le baiser, Magnus le fit reculer jusqu'à un mur. Alec passa une main sous la chemise que portait Magnus pour caresser sa peau, le dieu tressaillit de plaisir avant de plaquer son corps contre celui d'Alec. Il dévia ses lèvres pour embrasser toute sa mâchoire avant de s'attaquer à son cou, il lui fit un suçon dans un endroit discret. Alec gémit de plaisir et embrassa le cou de Magnus qui poussa un grognement sourd, il revint l'embrasser passionnément. Ils rompirent le baiser à bout de souffle, ils étaient essoufflés par le baiser. Alec avait les lèvres enflées les joues rouges avec des petits points rouges qui ornaient son cou,

\- Alexander souffla Magnus en s'éloignant de lui doucement

\- Je t'aime confessa Alec en le retenant

Il écarquilla les yeux devant la confession d'Alec,

\- Ecoute est-ce que tu m'aimes réellement ou c'était juste le baiser qui t'a fait tourner la tête demanda Magnus

\- Je t'aime réellement, depuis que j'ai 14 ans j'ai toujours voulu te revoir en venant à toutes les maudits fêtes de Jonathan confia Alec

Magnus se pencha à nouveau vers lui en posant son front sur le sien,

\- Alexander, tu sais que je suis le dieu des enfers, je représente la mort. Tu es sûr de vouloir m'aimer tout entier demanda Magnus

\- Oui, je veux t'aimer et ton royaume que j'accepte volontiers déclara Alec en lui caressant le visage

L'ancien ferma les yeux, avant de les ouvrit pour voir des yeux bleus comme des saphirs scintiller d'amour pour lui.

\- Tu ne pourras plus faire machine arrière Alexander car je ne te laisserai pas partir loin de moi maintenant car tu m'appartiens à partir de maintenant déclara Magnus

\- Toi aussi je ne te laisserai pas partir car tu m'appartiens déclara Alec à son tour

Il ria doucement avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, Alec répondit à son baiser.

\- ALEC cria Maryse

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, ils firent un regard de frustration. Alec se dirigea vers la salle de fête quand il se fit retenir par la main.

\- Je t'aime confessa Magnus en lâchant sa main

Alec se retourna pour se réfugier dans ses bras pour le serrer,

\- Je veux te revoir proposa Alec en le regardant

\- Fais apparaître une plante demanda Magnus

Alec fit apparaître une orchidée blanche, Magnus l'enchanta avec ses pouvoirs.

\- Quand cette orchidée deviendra rouge cela signifiera que je viendrai te voir et si tu es en danger arrache une pétale et j'accourrais pour venir te voir expliqua Magnus

Il l'embrassa langoureusement avant de rejoindre sa mère et sa sœur et son frère, celle-ci fut outrée par le retard de son fils.

\- Où est-ce que tu étais demanda Maryse

\- J'étais dans le jardin maman mentit Alec

\- Je vois, nous y allons proclama Maryse

Ils s'en allèrent, Alec rentra dans sa chambre et mit sa fleur dans un vase. Il la contemplait avec amour, il avait hâte de revoir son amant. Pendant des jours il regarda sans cesse la fleur, il commença à se languir de Magnus. Un jour il venait de rentrer avec sa mère après avoir parcouru le monde pour bénir les récoltes des mortels, il allait s'allonger sur son lit en tournant la tête et vit la fleur qui était rouge. Il sourit de joie en la voyant rouge, il attendit patiemment le soir. Il se leva de son lit et sortir discrètement de la maison sans réveiller tout le monde et se rendit dans la plaine fleurie qu'il avait créée, il le trouva debout à l'attendre sur son char. Il courut vers lui qui l'accueillit dans ses bras,

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué mon amour souffla Magnus en l'embrassant partout sur le visage

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, je me languissais de toi jour et nuit espérant que tu viennes me voir répondit Alec en le serrant dans ses bras

\- Je suis là maintenant révéla Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément dans la plaine, ils rompirent le baiser à bout de souffle. Ils passèrent le temps à discuter ensemble en s'embrassant de temps à temps jusqu'à que le soleil commence à pointer son nez, Alec embrassa une dernière son amant.

\- J'ai un cadeau pour toi exprima Magnus

\- C'est quoi demanda Alec curieux

Magnus se concentra et fit apparaître une cape noire avec des brillances dessus comme des étoiles,

\- C'est pour toi pour que tu puisses te faufiler sans que personne ne te puisse voir expliqua Magnus

\- Il est magnifique complimenta Alec en touchant la matière douce du vêtement

\- Il faut que je parte maintenant, mon amour nous nous reverrons rassura Magnus en lui caressant le visage qui était triste

\- Je me languis déjà de toi renifla Alec triste

\- Moi aussi je me languis de toi, souffla Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent d'un besoin urgent ne voulant pas se séparer, Magnus se retira de ses bras.

\- Au revoir salua Alec

\- Ne dis pas au revoir car ça me fend le cœur mais dis plutôt jusqu'à que nous nous reverrons corrigea Magnus

\- Alors jusqu'à nous nous reverrons sourit Alec

Magnus le laissa en tirant sur les rênes de son char, ses chevaux galopaient en laissant Alec seul dans la plaine fleurie. Alec revêtit la cape et se faufila à nouveau dans la maison, il rentra dans sa chambre et cacha son présent sous les planches de sa chambre pour que personne ne le sache. Plusieurs semaines passèrent qui était une goutte pour les immortelles, Alec et Magnus continuaient à se voir en cachette. Ils passèrent leur temps à se parler ou à s'embrasser, une fois Magnus emmena Alec parcourir le monde sur son char. Mais quand leur rendez-vous se terminait par l'arrivée de l'aurore, ils s'arrachèrent des bras de l'un et de l'autre pour reprendre le cours de leur vie. Magnus offrait toujours un petit cadeau utile à son bien-aimé qui le gardait précieusement sous les planches de sa chambre, ensuite ils s'en allaient chacun de leur côté en espérant se revoir. Personne ne savait pour les rendez-vous secrets d'Alec car ils craignent la fureur de Maryse qui pourrait les séparer à jamais, Alec entra dans sa chambre en retirant sa cape quand la lumière de la bougie se mit à luire plus fort.

\- Où étais-tu, demanda une voix féminine

Il sursauta et se tourna vivement vers la voix pour voir sa sœur assise sur son lit, il déglutit en cachant sa cape et son présent derrière son dos.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu caches dans ton dos questionna Isabelle

\- Et toi que fais-tu dans ma chambre rétorqua Alec

\- J'ai posé la question en première alors où étais-tu et qu'est-ce que tu caches derrière ton dos questionna Izzy

\- Je ne cache rien mentit Alec difficilement

\- Tu mens mal sois tu me le dit soit je jure sur le Styx que j'en parle à maman marchanda Izzy

\- D'accord mais promets-moi que tu n'en parleras à personne demanda Alec

\- Je te le jure sur le Styx promis Isabelle

Alec raconta tout à sa sœur de ses rendez-vous secrets avec Magnus et ses présents, Izzy sauta sur son frère en le serrant dans ses bras.

\- Je suis contente pour toi mon frère en plus Magnus est quelqu'un de bien, je sais qu'il te rendra heureux s'exclama Izzy de joie

\- Doucement Izzy, tu risques de réveillée maman gronda Alec

\- Oups, oh vous êtes trop mignons ensemble alors à quand votre prochain rendez-vous secret questionna Izzy

\- Je ne sais pas encore mais j'ai hâte de le revoir, il commence à me manquer renifla Alec

\- Tu me montres ses présents proposa sa sœur

Il lui montra ses présents qu'il avait cachés sous les planches de sa chambre, Isabelle fut ébahie par les merveilles que Magnus avait offertes à Alec.

\- Celui-ci est joli s'extasia Izzy en contemplant une rose en saphir

Alec lui sourit ayant les yeux qui brillaient d'amour pour son bien-aimé,

\- Je voudrais le rencontrer pour savoir s'il va te rendre heureux proposa Isabelle

\- Izzy, il me rend déjà heureux râla Alec

\- Laisse-moi le voir par moi-même sourit Izzy

Il lui promit en pestant doucement, quelques jours plus tard il prévint sa sœur que Magnus viendrait le voir le soir même. Ils se faufilèrent ensemble hors de la maison, comme à son d'habitude Magnus l'attendait dans leur lieu secret.

\- Quelle agréable surprise remarqua Magnus en voyant Isabelle avec son amant

\- Je suis venue savoir si tu compte faire du mal ou rendre heureux mon frère questionna Isabelle

\- Je compte rendre ton frère plus heureux qu'il est déjà sourit Magnus

\- Je vois alors laisse-moi constater par moi-même gloussa Isabelle

Ils discutèrent tous les trois ensemble, la jeune femme vit le vrai amour émaner d'eux. Elle voyait que son frère était plus heureux dans les bras du dieu des enfers,

\- Alors ta conclusion madame taquina Magnus

\- Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est j'espère que tu comptes épouser mon frère taquina Izzy son tour

\- Ça tu pourras l'espérer, je compte faire de ton frère mon consort. Il va partager mon royaume avec moi sourit Magnus en embrassant la main d'Alec

Le noiraud rougissait furieusement alors que sa sœur riait à cela, elle les embrassa tous les deux sur la joue avant de les laisser seuls. Magnus en profita pour embrasser son cadet à pleine bouche, celui-ci haleta de plaisir.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de me donner ton royaume tout ce que je veux c'est toi souhaita Alec

\- Tu parles déjà comme mon consort sourit Magnus

Alec rougit encore plus, il l'embrassa encore plus. Le baiser devint enflammé encore plus que d'habitude, Magnus dévia ses baisers dans son cou. Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière pour exposer son cou encore, il défit le nœud de sa toge pour admira son torse. Il embrassa son torse en mordillant ses tétons d'ivoire, il grignota tout son torse avant de revenir à ses lèvres. Alec caressa son torse après avoir glissé sa main en dessous de sa chemise, son amant se redressa un peu en sentant quelque chose de dur contre sa cuisse. Il le regarda les joues rouges,

\- Je peux demanda Magnus en pointant la bosse

Il hocha la tête en se mordant les lèvres, il le déshabilla entièrement. Il prit son membre et continua à le masturber doucement, Alec s'agrippa à la chemise de Magnus en gémissant de plaisir. Le dieu passa son pouce sur le liquide séminal pour le répandre entièrement dessus, Alec cria de plaisir en se déversant dans sa main. Quelques gouttes de son sperme tombèrent sur le sol et firent pousser des jeunes pousses de châtaigniers, Magnus serra un Alec encore tremblant par son orgasme.

\- Ça va s'inquiéta Magnus

Il hocha la tête en la réfugiant dans son cou, il défit le pantalon de Magnus et lui rendit la pareille.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire tu sais gémit Magnus en sentant la main de son amant sur son membre

\- Je veux le faire souffla Alec en continuant de le masturber en reprenant les mouvements que Magnus qu'avait fait sur lui

Magnus poussa des grognements sourds dus aux plaisirs avant de jouir dans sa main, ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement. Magnus fit un mouvement de main pour se nettoyer lui et son amant, ils virent l'aurore se lever,

\- C'est l'heure conclue Magnus

\- Jusqu'à que nous nous reverrons à nouveau salua Alec en l'embrassant

Il lui offrit encore un présent avant de s'en aller, Alec se faufila à nouveau. Izzy l'attendait dans sa chambre, il lui fit un sourire niais presque complètement idiot.

\- Ah l'amour taquina Izzy

Alec sourit encore plus, une semaine plus tard ils se rendirent au mont Idris. Alec était encore rêveur depuis sa rencontre avec Magnus, Maryse et Robert vinrent le voir accompagnés d'une jeune déesse.

\- Père, mère salua Alec en s'inclinant devant eux

\- Alec mon fils je te présente Lydia, elle est la fille de la déesse des dangers de l'océan et des monstres marins présenta Robert

\- Ravie de vous rencontrer enchanta Alec en lui faisant un baisemain

\- Moi aussi, vos parents m'ont beaucoup parlé de vous rougit Lydia

\- On vous laisse discuter tranquillement sourit Maryse en regardant complice son mari

Il lui rendit son regard de même avant de partir les laissant seul, Alec discutait avec Lydia de chose banale. Après une heure à se parler les parents d'Alec revint le voir,

\- Lydia, ta mère te cherche déclara Maryse en souriant

\- Bien sûr, j'ai été ravie de te rencontrer Alec sourit Lydia

\- Moi de même Lydia sourit Alec poli

Maryse raccompagna Lydia vers sa mère avant de revenir voir son fils,

\- Alors comment tu la trouve demanda sa mère

\- Bien, c'est tout répondit Alec

\- Je vois sourit Maryse énigmatique

Le soir même Alec se faufila pour retrouver son amant, Magnus était heureux de le revoir. Ils s'embrassèrent à pleine bouche, ils discutèrent ensemble. Magnus lui raconta la gestion de son royaume ainsi que ses trois juges, Alec lui raconta les nouvelles plantes qu'il avait créées en aidant les mortels. Il éclata de rire devant la plaisanterie de Magnus sur Président Miaou,

\- Je te jure que Ragnor avait pesté contre lui après qu'il lui est léché le visage rigola Magnus

Alec se tenait les côtes en riant, Magnus souriait devant son rire. Il le regarda en s'arrêtant de rire doucement, il se pencha pour l'embrasser.

\- J'ai un présent pour toi informa Magnus

\- Ce n'est pas encore l'heure déduisit Alec

\- Mais ce présent doit se faire un peu plus tôt sourit Magnus

Il le fit lever avant de se mettre à genoux, il lui présenta une bague sertie de saphir.

\- Alexander mon amour, voudrais-tu me faire l'honneur d'être mon époux, mon consort, mon ami, mon amant pour l'éternité proposa Magnus

\- Oui répondit Alec en se jetant dans ses bras

Il le serra en riant, il lui mit la bague au doigt. Alec fit pousser une fleur en forme de bague et le mis au doigt de Magnus,

\- Mais comment on va se marier normalement il faut qu'un parent soit présent pour le mariage demanda Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je m'occupe de tout, juste prévient Isabelle. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle m'arrache la tête ria Magnus

Alec le rejoignit dans son rire en connaissant le caractère de sa sœur, il rentra discrètement dans la maison. Il alla dans la chambre de sa sœur qui ronflait bruyamment,

\- Et après elle ose me dire que c'est moi qui ronfle fort gronda Alec

Il le réveilla doucement, elle grommela doucement en se réveillant.

\- Alec, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe bailla Izzy

\- Izzy, je voudrais t'annoncer une bonne nouvelle, je vais me marier avec Magnus annonça Alec

Elle allait crier quand son frère lui mit la main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher, elle se calma mais s'excita en se jetant au cou de son frère. Il lui montra la bague,

\- Purée elle est magnifique, oh je suis jalouse tu vas épouser le dieu de la richesse. Tu crois que Magnus pourra me couvrir de bijou en tant que belle-sœur demanda Izzy pour le taquiner

\- Ça pas question, mais je voulais t'informer de mon mariage et que tu sois là en parent pour moi proposa Alec

\- J'accepte volontiers grand frère accepta Izzy

Une semaine plus tard Alec était terriblement stressé à l'idée de se marier avec Magnus car celui-ci avait envoyé discrètement Jem lui apporter un message pour lui dire quand aura lieu le mariage, Magnus s'était rendu chez Tessa.

\- Tu veux que je te bénisse ton union s'étonna Tessa

\- Tessa, tu es la déesse du mariage c'est pour ça que je te le demande exposa Magnus

\- Très bien je le ferai qui est l'heureuse élu questionna Tessa

\- Ce n'est pas une mais l'heureuse élue est Alexander répondit Magnus

\- Ah ben ça, tu viens non seulement me dire que tu vas te marier et en même temps que c'est avec le fils de la déesse de la moisson. Tu sais que si elle l'apprend elle va t'arracher la tête d'avoir osé faire ça déduisit Tessa

\- Je sais mais je l'aime beaucoup, je te jure sur le Styx que je ne pourrais jamais vivre sans lui jura Magnus

\- Je vois, si c'est comme ça je le ferai, je vous bénirai votre union. Il faudra de votre coté un parent comme témoin de votre union révéla Tessa

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça sourit Magnus

Le jour du mariage Izzy aida à son frère à se préparer pour son mariage, Jem qui avait été chargé d'emmener le futur marié à son maître au temple de Tessa les attendait dans la plaine fleurie. Ils arrivèrent dans le temple de Tessa, Alec entra dans le temple accompagné de sa sœur. Ils virent Magnus en train de discuter avec Clary et Jace qui était présent, le dieu vit son promis habillé dans une toge blanche avec une couronne de fleurs. Alec sourit en voyant son bien-aimé dans son armure, Tessa arriva dans une robe rouge. Ils se mirent à genoux devant elle,

\- Ce soir nous allons bénir deux cœurs pour l'éternité, Alexander Dieu du printemps consens-tu à prendre pour époux Magnus Dieu des enfers et de la richesse ici présent demanda Tessa

\- Oui répondit Alec

\- Magnus Dieu des enfers et de la richesse consens-tu à épouser Alexander Dieu du printemps demanda Tessa

\- Bien-sûr que je le veux s'exclama Magnus de joie

Tous rièrent à sa réponse, Tessa sourit et prit une corde en or pour les poser sur leurs deux mains liées.

\- Par cette corde en or baigné dans le Styx jurez-vous de vous aimer, de vous chérir pour l'éternité demanda Tessa

\- Oui, nous jurons sur le Styx répondirent les deux en se regardant avec plein d'amour

Elle fit signe aux témoins des deux côtés qui s'approchèrent avec des bagues, elle les donna à chacun qui les mit au doigt de l'un et de l'autre.

\- Je vous déclare à présent mari et mari, vous pouvez vous embrasser accorda Tessa

Magnus embrassa Alec sous les applaudissements de Jace et des filles, ils se relevèrent en se tenant la main.

\- Félicitation mon frère félicita Jace en tapotant l'épaule de Magnus

\- Merci maintenant je pense que tu vas arrêter tes vagues de mer sur les mortels déclara Magnus

\- Peut-être sourit Jace

\- C'est l'heure de la fête s'exclama Izzy

Oui tout le monde nous attend dans mon royaume pour la fête sourit Magnus

Ils allèrent tous en enfer où tous attendaient leur roi revenir avec son époux, Ragnor accueillit Alec avec respect. Les trois têtes du Président Miaou vinrent lécher le visage d'Alec qui l'avait accepté tout de suite avant de gronder sur Jace qui se cachait derrière sa femme qui roula des yeux à ça, tous les sujets s'inclinèrent avec un profond respect devant Alec. Magnus l'emmena dans la salle du trône où tout le monde les attendait, le dieu du printemps vit un trône noir avec de la brillance dessus et un autre trône avec des vignes et des fleurs dessus. Magnus lui prit la main et l'emmena sur le trône, un serviteur ramena un coussin avec une couronne de fleurs sertie de diamant et de saphir. Il le posa sur la tête d'Alec qui souriait,

\- Votre reine annonça Magnus

Alec tiqua légèrement devant le titre qui était un peu féminin mais s'en foutait en voyant l'amour dans les yeux de son désormais mari, il vit sa sœur cadette se moucher dans un mouchoir au couronnement de son frère. Ils firent la fête presque toute la nuit, le couple fraîchement marié se dirigea vers les appartements de Magnus qui était désormais ceux d'Alec aussi. Celui-ci entra dans la chambre et se sentit nerveux, Magnus vint l'enlacer par-derrière. Il l'embrassa dans le cou,

\- Si tu ne te sens pas encore prêt, je peux attendre proposa Magnus

\- Non je le veux, je veux que t'appartenir, souffler Alec

Magnus caressa sa joue doucement et l'embrassa tendrement, il lui attrapa la nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Il lui enleva sa couronne et la posa sur la table, il enleva sa toge qui glissa doucement par terre. Il admira la nudité de son mari,

\- Une vraie beauté complimenta Magnus

Il vint capturer à nouveau ses lèvres et l'amena dans le lit, il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou en le marquant comme sien. Il descendit vers son torse en grignotant ce torse qu'il avait déjà goûté, il migrait plus au sud pour prendre le membre de son mari en main et le masturber avant de le prendre en bouche. Alec criait de plaisir sous la langue de son amant sur son intimité, Magnus fit racler ses dents dessus ce qui créa une symphonie de gémissement de la part de son amant. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête qu'il ne sentit même pas que son amant le préparait, Magnus relâcha son membre d'un pop sonore sans cesser coulisser ses doigts.

\- Tu es trop habillé à mon goût gémit Alec en se léchant les lèvres

Il ricana et fit un mouvement de poignet pour se révéler dans toute sa gloire, il se présenta près de l'intimité de son mari.

\- Tu es sûr de toi chuchota Magnus

\- Je t'aime confia Alec en lui caressant la joue

Il l'embrassa avec amour et le pénétra d'un seul coup, Alec écarquilla les yeux de douleur. Il versa des larmes que Magnus recueillit avec sa langue, il attendit qu'il s'habitue à lui. Il donna des petits coups de hanche timide pour le faire bouger, il ressortit son sexe et entra à nouveau ce qui le fit crier de plaisir. Alec griffa Magnus dans le dos ce qui le fit grogner de plaisir, il se bascula sur le dos en entraînant son amant à le chevaucher. Il plissa les yeux, Magnus lui donna un coup butoir, Alec rejeta la tête en hurlant de plaisir en le sentant encore profondément en lui. Le dieu se releva légèrement pour grignoter les tétons d'Alec en le masturbant en se calquant sur ses coups, celui-ci n'en pouvait plus et jouit sur lui dans un cri de jouissance. Magnus grinça des dents en sentant les muscles internes de son amant se resserrer autour de son membre ce qui le fit déverser en lui, il poussa un râle de jouissance. Alec s'effondra sur lui essouffler et en sueur, il trembla encore sous l'orgasme foudroyant qu'il venait d'avoir.

\- Je t'aime confia Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi même si tu pues ricana Magnus

Il le frappa doucement avant de l'embrasser, Magnus lui fit à nouveau l'amour. Plus tard Alec se réveilla doucement dans les bras de Magnus qui le regardait dormir,

\- Bonjour mon consort salua Magnus

\- Bonjour mon roi sourit Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent avant de se lever, Magnus porta Alec dans ses bras avec sa difficulté de marcher et l'emmena dans la salle de bain. Alec s'émerveilla devant la piscine d'eau qu'il y avait, Magnus prit d'une pulsion joueuse balança son époux dans l'eau. Alec remonta à la surface en recrachant de l'eau, il vit celui-ci rire en se tenant les côtes

\- Ça ne va pas la tête pesta Alec

\- Désolé mon cœur mais c'était trop drôle rigola Magnus avant de se prendre une flaque d'eau dans le visage

\- Vengeance sourit Alec

Il le regarda méchamment avant de sauter dans la piscine pour jouer comme des enfants avant de sortir de la chambre habillé. Izzy les attendait à table en souriant,

\- Jace et Clary sont déjà partis en avance sourit Izzy en regardant son frère qui rougissait

\- On est désolé du retard sourit Magnus pas désolé pour un sou

Alec rougissait encore plus alors sa cadette rigola en demandant comment c'était passer leur nuit de noce, il pesta contre sa sœur dans un premier temps avant de sourire heureux.

\- Il est l'heure pour nous de rentrer car nous avons du pain sur la planche informa Isabelle

\- D'accord accorda Magnus

Même s'ils étaient mariés ils avaient des obligations en tant que Dieu, Alec l'embrassa en lui disant qu'il le retrouverait ce soir avant de monter sur la barque de Ragnor. Isabelle lui fit signe de la main avant de partir, ils rentrèrent chez eux. Maryse les attendait devant la maison furieuse,

\- Où étiez-vous, ça fait des heures que je vous appelle tous les deux gronda Maryse

\- Désolée maman répondirent les deux

Elle se calma doucement avant de sourire heureuse en regardant son fils,

\- Nous allons nous rendre au mont Idris, il y a une nouvelle qui va être annoncée informa Maryse

\- Qu'est-ce donc demanda Alec

\- Vous verrez en plus vous serez contents de l'apprendre surtout toi Alec sourit sa mère

Alec avait un mauvais pressentiment et suivis sa mère au mont Idris, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle du conseil des dieux. Ils virent tous les regardèrent avec une expression de fierté et de bonheur, tous les dieux étaient présents à part Magnus. Jonathan se leva de son trône avec un sourire de fierté,

\- Bien vous êtes tous réunis ici car Maryse et Robert ont une nouvelle à nous faire partager informa Jonathan

\- Oui, je vous annonce que d'ici ce soir mon fils aîné Alexander va épouser Lydia annonça Robert

Le dieu du printemps fut choqué par l'annonce et se tourna vers sa sœur qui était choquée tout autant que lui, il regarda sa mère qui était fière près de son père. Jace et Clary en plus de Tessa le regardèrent choqués et compatissants, Lydia vint vers lui rougissante et se plaça près de lui

\- Je ferai une excellente épouse promis la jeune déesse

Alec avait l'impression d'étouffer dans la salle,

\- Alec ça va demanda Maryse

\- Je…Je…Je ne veux pas me marier s'écria Alec

Tous firent un silence devant le cri d'Alec, Robert rigola avant de poser la main sur son épaule

\- Allons fils, tu dis ça sur le coup du stress, crois-moi quand tu l'auras pris pour femme tu ne regretteras pas cette décision déclara Robert

\- Je ne veux pas me marier un point c'est tout clama Alec en rejetant la main de son père

\- Alec, ne parle pas à ton père sur ce ton gronda Maryse

\- Non refusa Alec en courant

\- ALEXANDER, REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ordonna Robert

Alec courait et prit le char de sa mère pour descendre sur terre, il se rendit dans la maison et alla dans sa chambre pour arracher un pétale de l'orchidée. Il alla dehors en tombant par terre, il grimaça de douleur en voyant qu'il s'était foulé la cheville. Il vit la terre s'ouvrit en deux pour laisser Magnus sortir habiller de son armure,

\- Magnus gémit Alec de douleur par rapport à sa cheville

\- Alexander, qui t'a fait ça s'écria Magnus en voyant son mari par terre

\- Je me suis foulé la cheville après t'avoir appelé rassura Alec

Magnus se sentit bête en croyant qu'il allait brandir son épée, il l'aida à se relever.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as appelé demanda Magnus d'une voix douce

Il lui raconta la décision de ses parents, Magnus pensa qu'il alla finalement brandir son épée.

\- Ne t'en fais pas je t'emmène avec moi rassura Magnus

Il porta son époux sur son char avant de tirer les rênes, un fermier qui avait vu la scène alla dans le temple de Maryse mais en chemin il tomba dans un ravin. Alec regarda les enfers par le balcon quand deux bras vinrent lui serrer à la taille,

\- Je t'aime confia Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, sur le mont Idris tout le monde fut en effervescent devant le mariage d'Alec et de Lydia. Plusieurs fois Isabelle essaya de parler avec ses parents pour faire annuler le mariage sans révéler le secret de son frère, mais ils ne l'écoutaient pas et la renvoyaient. Elle en avait parlé avec Jace et Clary mais eux aussi avaient essayé de leur parler, Tessa avait été invité à bénir le futur couple.

\- Tessa tu sais que c'est impossible de marier la personne deux fois commenta Izzy

\- Je sais tout cela Isabelle mais tant que ton frère ne révèle pas son mariage avec Magnus, je ne peux rien faire annonça Tessa

Elle espérait un miracle, à l'arrivée de la cérémonie ils remarquèrent tous l'absence d'Alec. Tous se mirent à sa recherche sur terre, Jace et les files comprirent qu'Alec était avec Magnus et soupirèrent de soulagement. Maryse déclencha une gelée sur terre tant qu'Alec ne se montrerait pas, le couple vivait heureux sans savoir ce qu'ils se passent sur terre. Isabelle qui avait marre du caprice de sa mère, se dirigea dans ses appartements.

\- Maman, il faut qu'on parle s'exclama Izzy furieuse

\- Isabelle, si tu me dis que tu as retrouvé ton frère alors oui nous pourrons parler déclara Maryse

\- Justement c'est de lui que je viens parler, enlève ce froid qui tue les mortels car je sais pourquoi il s'est enfuis demanda Izzy

\- D'abord dis-moi pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'est enfuis alors qu'il était sur le point de se marier gronda Maryse

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire maman car je l'ai promis de rien dire en jurant sur le Styx révéla Izzy

Elle s'énerva encore plus ce qui créa un hiver encore plus froid, Jace et Clary entrèrent dans la chambre.

\- Ça suffit Maryse, calmes-toi nous allons tout te dire déclara Clary

Jace lui raconta le mariage d'Alec avec Magnus ainsi que leur rendez-vous secrets,

\- Voilà pourquoi il s'est enfuis maintenant laisse-le vivre heureux avec son mari maintenant acheva Jace

\- IL A OSER VOLE MON FILS cria Maryse

\- Maman, Magnus l'aime apaisa Isabelle

\- Il ne l'aime pas c'est un monstre, le dieu des enfers est un dieu sans âme insulta Maryse

\- MAMAN cria Izzy

Elle la gifla, Maryse se tenait la joue par la gifle de sa fille.

\- Comment oses-tu gifler ta mère gronda Maryse

\- Parce que tu ne veux pas m'écouter et en plus tu veux manipuler Alec à ta guise répondit Izzy en pleure

Maryse regarda sa fille avec indifférence et sortit de la chambre, elle alla voir Jonathan.

\- Je sais où est mon fils, il a été enlevé par Magnus qui l'a ensorcelé clama Maryse en entrant dans la salle du trône

\- Que veux-tu dire Maryse questionna Jonathan irrité par la déesse

Elle lui expliqua tout ce que Jace et Clary lui ont raconté, Jonathan fronça les sourcils.

\- Malheureusement je ne peux rien faire Maryse, ils sont mariés, Alec devra rester avec son époux décréta Jonathan

\- Alors si tu ne fais rien, je ne m'occuperai plus de la terre et les mortels mourront prophétisa Maryse

\- Très bien Will, va chercher Magnus et Alec ordonna Jonathan

Le messager fonça aux enfers, le couple se prélassait dans les champs Elysées en s'embrassant. Catarina vint les voir,

\- Magnus, Will veut te voir au sujet d'Alexander informa Catarina

Le couple alla dans la salle du trône,

\- Pardon de vous déranger mais Jonathan vous invoque sur le mont Idris informa Will

\- Dis-lui que nous viendrons répondit Magnus

Il s'en alla en laissant le couple seul, Alec se réfugia dans les bras de son mari.

\- Je ne veux pas te quitter renifla Alec

\- Je sais mais va te préparer, je vais atteler les chevaux proposa Magnus après l'avoir embrassé

Il sortit de la salle du trône, Alec joua avec l'ourlet de sa toge en se demandant que faire car il savait que ses parents allaient casser le mariage pour le forcé à se marier avec Lydia. Catarina entra dans la salle,

\- Un problème votre majesté demanda Catarina

\- Que faire pour que je puisse rester avec Magnus questionna Alec

La déesse regarda son souverain, avant de lui sourire tendrement.

\- Il y a un moyen sourit Catarina ce qui soulagea Alec

Plus tard ils se rendirent sur le mont Idris, quand ils entrèrent dans la salle du conseil. Alec vit Izzy lui sourire de même que Clary et Jace, Maryse fonça sur son fils comme un rapace pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué mon fils sanglota Maryse

Alec ne l'enlaça pas de même que son père, ils reculèrent avant de jeter un regard furieux vers Magnus dont la main n'avait pas lâché celle d'Alec.

\- Comment oses-tu voler notre enfant gronda Robert

\- Votre enfant est désormais mon mari rétorqua Magnus

\- Tu l'as envoûté jamais Alec ne ferait une chose pareille grinça Maryse

\- Eh bien il a fait répliqua Magnus

Robert énervé fit apparaître son arme et attaqua Magnus, Alec voulut aller le défendre quand sa mère l'agrippa par le bras. Ils combattirent sous le regard impuissant d'Alec, un éclair vint interrompre le combat.

\- CA SUFFIT gronda Jonathan en faisant éclater l'orage

\- Je veux que ce mariage soit annulé demanda Maryse en tenant son fils

\- Malheureusement Maryse notre mariage a été consommé déclara Magnus ce qui fit pâlir les parents d'Alec

\- Tu as osé toucher mon fils gronda Robert en le tenant par le col

\- J'ai dit ça suffit gronda Jonathan

Tous se tournèrent vers Jonathan, celui-ci se massa les tempes en sentant une migraine.

\- Malheureusement je ne peux pas annuler le mariage s'il a été consommé mais toutefois Alec devra rester sur terre avec ses parents déclara Jonathan

\- Il est mon mari maintenant donc il devra rester avec moi protesta Magnus

\- Je le sais mais à moins qu'il y est une autre solution Alec devra vivre sur terre répondit Jonathan

Alec se débattit de la poigne de sa mère et se recula loin d'eux, il sortit une grenade dans sa toge qu'il avait cachée

\- Je veux rester avec Magnus et non avec vous déclara Alec les larmes aux yeux

Il montra la grenade et l'ouvrit pour manger six pépins de grenade devant les yeux de tous, les pépins écorchaient la bouche d'Alec qui se mit à saigner.

\- Alexander cria Magnus en le rejoignant pour le prendre dans ses bras

\- Mon fils qu'as-tu fait s'horrifia Maryse

\- J'ai mangé la nourriture des enfers répondit Alec

\- Et par la loi des anciens des enfers, Alec devra demeurer en enfer renchéri Magnus ayant compris l'astuce de son mari

\- PAS QUESTION cria Robert

Jonathan ramena le silence dans la salle, il regarda le fruit par terre. Il réfléchit un moment,

\- D'accord, je décide qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui Alec devra passer six mois de l'année avec ses parents sur terre et le reste avec Magnus aux enfers décréta Jonathan

\- Non je refuse que cette chose passe l'autre moitié avec mon fils pesta Robert

\- C'EST UN ORDRE OU TU NE VERRAIS JAMAIS ALEC gronda Jonathan

\- Je veux qu'Alec commence ses six mois avec nous clama Maryse

\- Entendu soupira Jonathan en se massant les tempes

Camille se foutait de la gueule de son mari, Alec alla se réfugier dans les bras de Magnus pour le serrer fort.

\- Le temps sera très long sans toi sanglota Alec

\- Je sais mon amour je le sais réconforta Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent avec amour, tous virent l'amour profond qu'il y avait entre eux. Alec alla avec ses parents, malgré qu'il fasse son travail de Dieu il n'avait jamais pardonné à ses parents. Plusieurs fois ils essayèrent de lui parler mais il refusait toujours de leur parler, Isabelle soutenait son frère dans cette épreuve. Maryse observa son fils qui faisait pousser des fleurs dans l'ombre, Alec préféra rester dans l'ombre quand il sentit quelqu'un s'assoit près de lui. Il sourit,

\- Je t'aime confia Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus invisible aux yeux de Maryse

Après les six mois passés sur terre, Alec retrouva avec joie son mari aux enfers. Magnus l'emmena dans un jardin qu'Alec avait commencé à confectionner,

\- Regarde sourit Magnus

Il vit un grenadier, il se tourna vers lui en riant avant de l'embrasser. C'est ainsi que notre histoire se termine Alec vécu heureux avec Magnus, Isabelle épousa le dieu de la musique et continuait à soutenir son frère contre leurs parents. Leurs parents étaient tristes que leur fils aîné ne leur parle plus depuis l'accord, si vous voulez savoir qui était le petit Dieu qui a fait tout ça et bien c'était Max le dernier de la fratrie qui avait vu son frère s'épanouir auprès du Dieu des enfers. Fin

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Cet Os est un spéciale Saint-Valentin.**


End file.
